Junjou Romantica: Revelations and Proposals
by AlyceUsami
Summary: i'm really curious to know what happens when takahiro finds out about misaki and usagi's relationship, so i wrote a fanfiction about it...more in the style of Junai Romantica because misaki WOULD NOT say half the stuff i made him say ;D
1. Chapter 1

Misaki watched him through tired eyelids. After a hot bath, all he wanted was a long sleep in the playground of a room he now considered his. However, something was keeping him from taking those shorts steps up to a pillow laden cloud where he could rest his exhausted mind. Long limbs sprawled across the couch, his lover laid with his sharply angled face turned to the side and his large, pale hands holding an open book against his bare chest. Beautiful shadows defined his collarbones and lean abdominal muscles and the deep crest of his hipbone. The hair sweeping across his smooth forehead and neck shone a brilliant pale color that accented his dark eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. Misaki unconsciously moved to his side and sat on the floor where he could see the gentle sweep of eyelashes and feel the warm breath from his slightly parted lips, those perfectly curved rosy lips that mesmerized him with lucid, yet ethereal memories. He still couldn't believe the lovely, sweet feeling he had for another man, the feelings that had become all encompassing and impossible to avoid. Without a second thought and drugged by fatigue, Misaki closed the inches between them and let his lips sweep over his, a gentle, lingering ghost of a kiss, but the touch sent a shiver down his spine. When he felt Akihiko's lips stretch into a smile, he opened his eyes to the intriguing, dark pools of color that captivated all of his senses.

"You kissed me," he said in a gentle voice, husky from the weight of sleep.

"I just-I…" Misaki pulled away a few inches, his face flushed a bright red and his fatigue drained at his newfound embarrassment, "I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep." He prepared to bolt up the stairs, but Akihiko's hand caught his wrist and pulled him back. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the feel of his lover's embrace, but after a few moments he opened his eyes to see a smile written on his face.

"Want to do it when I'm awake?" he asked in a slurred suggestive tone.

"NO-NO THANK YOU! I was just heading to bed. Goodnight!" He tried to pull away, but was easily and without struggle pulled back to his warm, welcoming flesh.

"Misaki, do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Misaki's face flushed a darker red and he concentrated on the clean, familiar smell of cigarettes and sweet shampoo. "I can't fathom a world without you. I'm yours whether you'll have me or not."

Misaki mumbled incoherently, but catching the intention, Akihiko's smile widened and he asked, "What was that?"

"I will," he said, more clearly and summoning up the rest of his courage, he looked back into his deep, swirling eyes and said, "I love you."

Akihiko's eyes widened in momentary surprise at the unexpected affectionate words, "I love you too, Misaki, so, so much." Before Misaki even had to think of a reply, he was swept away in another kiss. This one was different than the innocent, sweet kiss he had woken Akihiko up with, it was tainted with passion and unspoken words expressed with the movement of their lips. Akihiko's hands drifted beneath the fabric of Misaki's shirt and slowly pulled it over his soft skin, barely pausing their kiss to discard the fabric. With deft movements, he shifted Misaki onto his lap so his legs were straddling his waist.

"Usa-Usagi san," Misaki moaned, as his lover's lips nipped and kissed the flesh on his neck and chest.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked. He gazed down with wide eyes at Akihiko's surprisingly vulnerable and desperate expression. "Promise me that you'll stay with me? Whatever anyone does or says, promise you'll always come back to me. Misaki leaned forward so his breath tickled Akihiko's ear.

"Okay," he whispered then kissed him, a tentative nervous kiss that quickly elevated into a tangled sun of feelings and thoughts and desires that all rushed out at once. Misaki's breathing accelerated and he combed one of his hands into Akihiko's soft, feathery hair when he felt one of Akihiko's hands tenderly massaging the bulge in his boxers.

"Misaki! Usagi!" A familiar voice called, the door swinging abruptly open.

In a useless attempt at disbanding their activities, Misaki sat back on his heels and dropped his hands onto his lap trying to cover his obvious erection, while Usagi grabbed a teddy bear nestled in the couch cushions to do the same.

Takahiro stared wide eyed at his brother's flushed shocked face and the inflamed marks covering his neck and chest.

"What _are _you two doing?!" he asked in horror.

"We-I…what are you doing here?" Misaki stammered.

"Misaki, answer my question! Or you!" he turned to face his long time best friend. "Care to tell me what you're doing with my little brother that you were supposed to be taking care of?"

"Takahiro, this isn't something that's exactly easy to explain."

"Well, why don't you give it a try," he glared angrily at his friend's abashed face and sat stiffly in the sofa opposite the one Misaki and Akihiko were occupying.

Misaki gave him a scared, tearful look and slid off his lap so their thighs were still pressed against each other's and Akihiko handed him his shirt that he quickly pulled over his head to hide most of the tender spots covering his body.

"So how long has whatever this is been going on?"

The couple exchanged a look and Akihiko answered, "A little bit before we moved in together."

"FOUR YEARS? You've kept this from me for four years. Oh, of course, you wouldn't want your good reputation bashed by your dirty, little secret."

"Misaki is _not_ my dirty, little secret," Akihiko said, starting to feel angry with this whole situation.

"Then what is he? What were you planning on doing? Fucking him through college then ending it when he graduated? Was that his payment for living here?"

"Takahiro, I think you should leave."

"No! Answer my damn question. What have you been doing?"

"You're right, I have fucked your brother, but just because we're both guys doesn't mean that's all it is and just because we haven't made a point of publicizing our relationship doesn't make it any less valid than your damn marriage!"

"Misaki, I think you should come back and live with me. You need a family, not a fuck buddy."

Misaki busily plucked at the fabric of his shirt hoping he wouldn't be forced into having to say anything, but he knew his brother wouldn't listen until he said something. "Nii san, I know you don't understand and I don't blame you, but I'm an adult now, and I want to stay."

"No, you've been disillusioned by the…pleasures of the flesh. I can't force you to stay with me, but I beg that you at least give it a few weeks."

"He's not my fuck buddy. You raised me; you should know I'm not like that."

"I don't know Misaki, I never knew you were gay or that my best friend was. After over 15 years that seems like something that should've come up at _some_ point, and for four years you two managed to hide your relationship from me."

Realizing his brother was just hurt, he quickly tried to find the words that would remedy this incredibly uncomfortable situation, but before he could begin, Akihiko said, "I know it doesn't matter to you now, but we were planning on telling you soon, before Misaki graduated and started working. However, if it would somehow put your mind at ease, maybe he should stay with you for a couple weeks."

"What?" Misaki asked, turning to face Akihiko.

"It would only be a little while and you could come back anytime, but I think your brother needs this." Akihiko said gently, grabbing Misaki's hand in both of his.

"Alright. You're right."

"Misaki go pack a bag. We're leaving."

"Takahiro, I'm driving him though. We'll meet you back at your place."

Twenty minutes later, Akihiko and Misaki were on the road, cruising silently through the calm streets and when they arrived Takahiro and his wife were quietly waiting in the living room with Mahiro asleep on his mother's lap.

"A couple weeks Takahiro, then he comes back at his own discretion."

Akihiko turned to leave and Misaki chased him down the hall, dropping his bag on the floor. "Usagi san, wait!...I..I don't want to stay here."

Akihiko bent down and lifted Misaki's chin so their lips were no more than an inch apart, "I want Takahiro to know you're with me because you want to be and I want you to be sure too," he swept a light kiss across his lips, "A few weeks for forever. I promise."

Misaki clung on to the front of his jacket. "Okay."

Takahiro watched their quiet conversation and the light kiss brushed across his brother's lips before his friend turned and walked out the door. He watched in a guilty despair at Misaki gazing longingly at the door for a full minute before turning and walking back to the living room.

"Where am I sleeping? I'm exhausted," he said, looking down at the floor boards.

"I'll show you in a minute, but I think we should have a little talk."

"Takahiro, let him go to sleep," Minami said, quietly, so she didn't disturb her sleeping son.

"She's right, we'll talk tomorrow, now show me where I'm sleeping."

Misaki lay on top of the comforter in the guest bedroom unable to drift into unconsciousness despite his exhaustion. _Usagi san. _He thought to himself. _I can't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me._

"Darling," Minami said gently to her husband, "Your brother has been walking around like a zombie for the last week. I think it's time you accept the inevitable, whether you approve or not, he's going to go back to him. They're happy together and if you try to make him choose you're only going to lose your brother."

"I just don't understand." Takahiro said, desperately.

"Well, it looks to me like they're in love."

"In love? How could he be in love? He wasn't gay."

"Maybe not, but sometimes, love looks past trivial, physical matters like gender. Your brother isn't a kid, he's 22 years old, it's time you let him make his own decisions."

"Misaki, it's time we talk."

Misaki plopped down on the couch refusing to make eye contact.

"You know I don't like the decision you made."

"Decision?" Misaki scoffed, "If we could decide our feelings a lot of things would be different."

"I know you must think you're in love-"

"What the hell do you know? Takahiro, our love is difficult, but it's real. I need to get out of the house." Without another word, Misaki grabbed his jacket and walked out the door into the frosty winter air.

Silent tears flowed in clear rivulets down Misaki's face as he thought about his hopeless situation. The man he'd fallen in love with or the brother who had raised him? Despite all his brother had been through for him, he knew what his choice would be. After only a week, his loneliness had become almost overpowering and he found himself unconsciously traveling the streets to the monstrous building where he had spent the last four years. About half way there with tears clouding his vision, he ran into someone and quickly sidestepped and apologized.

"Misaki?" The voice he longed for more than any other asked in surprise.

"Usagi san," Misaki said, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"Misaki," Akihiko exhaled, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and clutched the fabric of his coat. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "its freezing."

"Going for a walk." Misaki hiccupped.

"In the snow when it's less than 10 degrees out?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Well I-Misaki, will you come home with me? I know this goes against my agreement but-"

"Yes," Misaki interrupted, "Please, I want to go home."

Akihiko gave a short laugh. "I guess this is pretty pathetic, I used to hate being with people and now I can't go a week without you by my side."

Misaki closed his eyes and gave into the simple pleasure of feeling Akihiko's breath fill his lungs and smelling the sweet smoky smell that he could recognize anywhere.

"Wait," Akihiko asked, "were you planning on walking all the way to our house?"

"I don't know," Misaki confessed and grabbed Akihiko's hand to begin the long walk back to their house.

"My brother's going to be mad. He doesn't know where I'm at."

"Misaki, I have a question."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Are you really okay with this?" Misaki was about to object, but Akihiko interrupted him, "I know you love me now, but…you didn't ask for this relationship and you were…straight before, so if you think your life would be better without me, I really don't want to hold you back from anything."

"Usagi san, without you, life would be meaningless, so please stop talking like this."

He kissed Misaki's cold fingers and continued walking down the quiet sidewalks with a serene smile pulling his lips.

When they finally reached their house both of their faces were flushed by the frigid air and they welcomed the high thermostat. The elevator ride was torturous for both of them and Akihiko found his fingertips wandering down the sensitive, soft skin on Misaki's neck and he shivered when Akihiko's fingers traced the length of his collarbone. "I want you," he said, leaning down to whisper in Misaki's ear. He turned his head and ran his lips across Akihiko's cheek. "I know," he whispered back, having no idea how seductive his voice sounded.

Akihiko pulled the door open and before it was closed all the way, he had Misaki pressed against the wall. Their hands and mouths rushed to fill in the week they had been apart and Misaki softly sighed in the playful gaps between kisses. Their hands knotted together then separated to feel each other's skin and remove the layers of clothes separating them. "Make me yours," Misaki sighed softly in the brief space between their lips. He felt a thrill run beneath his skin when Akihiko's hands traveled down his sweaty hip and slipped beneath the fabric of his pants. After all the times they'd had sex, every small touch still charged his bones with electricity, every time was a different experience and this time felt more different than the others, more honest, like their entire relationship was being poured into the movement of their hands and lips and waists. Radiant colors illuminated his skin wherever he was touched and he wanted his entire body to shine, so he just held on tighter as he was swept into Akihiko's arms and he wrapped his legs around his waist, Akihiko gently set him down on his bed and pulled away the rest of Misaki's clothes, he did this slowly, like every inch of flesh revealed was sacred. Then he quickly discarded the rest of his own clothing and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist in a tight embrace so he could feel him tangibly beneath him. Misaki's body was yearning, but a long slow kiss sedated his mind and filled his eyes with candy coated, beautiful images and feelings and memories. Misaki reveled in the pleasure already saturating his veins just from the feeling of Akihiko's hands on his back and his tongue and lips covering his own. He groaned discontentedly when the ringing of his phone interrupted this moment that had ensconced the two of them in a bubble where they could be alone. "I should answer that," he said unhappily, "it's probably my brother."

Akihiko sat up with a sigh and retrieved the phone from Misaki's pants on the floor. "Hello," Misaki answered.

"Where are you?" came the worried voice of his brother.

"I went home," he said, anxious to get off the phone because he knew his brother could probably hear his uneven breathing and the kisses Akihiko was busy dropping on his hips wasn't helping clear his head.

"Misaki, we had a deal you'd give it two weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Nii san, but I'm staying, I'll go pick up my stuff from your place tomorrow. Or maybe the next day," he quickly added, his voice breaking when Akihiko's mouth laved over his nipples. He wasn't sure how active he'd be feeling tomorrow. "I made my choice and it's not going to change."

"Do you realize what you're doing?"

"I am very, very aware of what I'm doing actually," he said, accepting a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm busy, I have to go. Bye, Nii san." Without bothering to hear his brother's reply, he tossed the phone across the bed and wrapped both his slender arms around Akihiko's shoulders and kissed him back hard. Using some of the cum already running between them, Akihiko slipped two of his long fingers into Misaki.

"Loosen up for me, Misaki," he whispered before pressing himself into the younger boy, "Does it hurt?" he asked when he was half in.

Misaki weakly shook his head and pulled him closer, urging him further inside.

Gentle sighs and moans fell between their mouths shattering the quiet air as Akihiko thrusted against Misaki's tender body. "Usa-Usagi san," Misaki gasped, when Akihiko paused at the most sensitive part of the climax, "You're killing me."

"Does it feel too good?" he asked, in a teasing, breathless voice. Before Misaki could cum, Akihiko pulled out most of the way, drawing him away from that precipice and repositioned his legs so his knees were almost to his chest. Misaki cried out at the change of angle and gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he bit his lip to control all the noises escaping his throat. "I want to hear your voice," Akihiko said, when he noticed Misaki's failing attempts to be quiet.

"Usagi san, stop," Misaki stammered, and grabbed his hand when Akihiko was about to pull out, "I want you to cum inside me." Misaki looked away, ashamed of his words, but Akihiko smiled and kissed his parted lips.

"I love you, Misaki," he said, their bodies still entwined and their breath flowing in irregular patterns to match their pounding hearts. Misaki's bright flushed, pale skin glowed so alluringly and the passion in his dark eyes was so intriguing it made Akihiko's pulse race even faster.

"I love you," he replied and ran one of his hands down Akihiko's jaw line. "I wish my brother could see that. I don't want to lose him, but I can't lose you."

"It'll be alright. We just need to give him some time, but I don't want to think about it right now. Right now, you're all I want to think about."

Misaki wove his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Akihiko pulled him gently into a sitting position and they sat with tangled limbs for countless minutes just feeling each other's flesh with their lips and hands and the boundaries it presented. Misaki saturated his fingertips with the feeling of Akihiko's ribcage and deep Ilium while Akihiko's hands traveled the length of Misaki's spine and down the smooth curve of his thigh. He ran his mouth over the soft flesh of his shoulder and up his neck. Reflexively, Misaki tilted his head back, allowing his lover's lips to cover the full length of his jaw line and neck with gentle, sugary kisses. "Misaki, can I make love to you again?" he asked in a tender, affectionate voice.

"Since when do you ask?" Misaki asked, looking into his eyes, "I was kind of prepared to not be able to walk tomorrow."

Akihiko's smile spread across his face and he pressed his lips to Misaki's forehead. "In that case…" he trailed off, leaning back against the stacks of pillows and teddybears, so Misaki was straddling his waist.

Misaki, understanding his intention, bit his lip and gently eased himself back until his lover completely filled him again. He grimaced at the bittersweet pain that pounded ecstasy and adrenaline into every crevice of his body. They both sat like that for long moments, mesmerized by the incredible heat of each other. The tensing and relaxing of Misaki's body was driving Akihiko crazy and he told him in a husky voice, "Now, you're the one who's killing me."

Pleased with himself, Misaki kissed his fingers and guided Akihiko's hand to his throbbing groin that was already dripping with pleasure and began moving himself in the way he remembered Akihiko doing to him so many times. Misaki's lust filled moans affected Akihiko more than they ever had and when they came at the same time, he flipped Misaki over on his back before he had time to catch his breath and took him in his mouth, making Misaki squirm and gasp in surprise. When they were both burning with desire once again, Misaki put his shaking hand on Akihiko's abdomen. "Umm, Usagi san?"

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing Misaki's jaw.

"Well, I've been thinking for awhile….we've been together for a long time now and I don't feel like I've been…fair."

Noticing the deep scarlet flush on Misaki's face, Akihiko smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. "What is it?"

"You're always the one who…does everything and it just doesn't seem fair," he paused and somehow blushed brighter. "I-uh- well, I love when you touch me, but I feel selfish and spoiled." When Akihiko looked in his eyes, the honest concern in them made his heart pound.

"And what do you want to do about it?" he asked, gently.

Misaki was silent for a few moments. "I might not be good at it, but if you tell me what to do, I'll learn."


	2. Chapter 2

**~First, I must say, I feel like SUCH a perv. I did not think the loooove scene would get this drawn out…I mean it's like 6 pages on word. So, sorry for those who don't like lots and lots of lovin…although I don't know why you would be readin' Junjou Romantica if you don't. **

**I should get out of the way that Junjou Romantica is NOT mine. It belongs to god a.k.a. Shungiku Nakamura and Kadokawa publishers. …Although sometimes I feel like I belong to it…aaaanyway….**

**Thank you to everybody who read the first chapter and came back to read the second. The feedback I got made me very, very happy. If there are any suggestions or recommendations I'd be delighted to hear them. Please excuse my grammar sometimes though. I tend to write this stuff really fast cuz sometimes I embarrass myself**

**Xoxo,**

**Alyce ****うさみ**

**p.s. sorry I kinda complicated matters in this chapter .' but I had to express one of my biggest fantasies! Lol **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Understanding his incoherent speech, Akihiko's heart beat in anticipation. "Okay," he said, letting a smile spread across his lips. "Just do what you know you like."

Misaki swallowed his nervousness and gazed beseechingly at Akihiko's large throbbing erection before allowing himself to move closer. Akihiko leaned back on his elbows, weaving one of his large, pale hands through Misaki's velvet black hair, as his young lover experimentally licked the tip and sucked it between his lips. Akihiko's breath got shallower as Misaki licked and sucked down the length of his shaft, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh and gently sweeping his fingertips along the base. Akihiko couldn't help but admire the long eyelashes and flushed cheeks as his boyfriend engrossed himself in giving him the same pleasure Akihiko so often gave to him. "Misaki," he sighed softly, followed by a deep groan as he pulled harder on Akihiko's erection then licked the precum off the tip. "Misaki," Akihiko warned, "you should stop."

With a hurt look, Misaki turned his eyes towards his lover's and asked, "It doesn't feel good?" Akihiko took a quick inhale at the yearning desire to please him in his dark, emerald eyes and almost lost all control at that moment. He'd never be accustomed to the innocence that radiated through Misaki's entire being even when lust was fueling his actions.

"No, love," he reassured him, "I'm about to cum."

Sitting back on his heels, Misaki gazed down with a sweet smile and half lidded eyes at his hand still leisurely stroking the throbbing organ. After running a finger over the tip one last time and licking the white liquid off in a slow dramatic movement, pausing to suck the entire length of his finger, he lay down on Akihiko's flat, taut stomach, so their erections rubbed sensually against each other. Akihiko's heart beat like an anvil at Misaki's playful gestures and the overpowering desire to flip him over and fuck him until they were both completely spent. Misaki couldn't believe how turned on he had gotten from the feeling of Akihiko filling his mouth and his desires were riding the same track as his lover's, but they were also both marveling in the potency of allowing their needs to grow and build to astronomic levels until they completely consumed each other. Misaki crawled seductively up Akihiko's chest, his hair tickling the skin tingling with nerves and lightly nipped and sucked his way up to his neck, stopping to gently massage a nipple with his tongue then run his lips over the length of his collarbone and up his neck. Akihiko's soft sighs pulsed adrenaline into Misaki's veins and Akihiko pulled his chin up so their lips met. They both groaned in ecstasy as their lips battled for dominance of the kiss and Misaki willingly parted his lips to allow Akihiko's tongue to explore his mouth and tangle passionately with his own. "Usagi san," Misaki moaned longingly, "I..want you…now." He managed the words around forceful lips.

Misaki mewled softly as Akihiko kissed the back of his thigh and he held onto the low headboard with both hands. Breathing in shallow rasps, Misaki savored every soft kiss slowly making their way up his back until Akihiko's tongue ran over his neck. With one solid thrust, Akihiko filled Misaki with his entire length and wrapped his large, cool hand around the younger boy's erection and pumped him in time with his strong thrusts. In a rush of impatience, Akihiko threw Misaki on his back and pressed so strong into his soft body, he cried out in pain and pleasure before wrapping his slim arms around Akihiko's neck and undulating his hips to meet his lover's strong thrusts. After Akihiko had filled Misaki with the hot, white liquid that ran down both their thighs and Misaki lay panting and flushed bright red in his arms. Tiny bruises covered his thin, feverish frame and beads of sweat evaporated on his hips and arms. Misaki's spent body, so open and self assured with half lidded eyes, and legs splayed haphazardly around his older lover's waist, was the most perfect and beautiful creation Akihiko had ever seen. Those slightly parted, swollen, cherry red lips, drew in mouthfuls of hot, sticky air and one of his arms lay across his sticky, wet stomach while the other unconsciously stroked at Akihiko's thigh like he was reassuring himself that he was tangible in front of him. "You're perfect," Akihiko whispered to himself, but Misaki heard his quiet sentiment and sat up to lay his head against his chest.

"I love you," Misaki said.

"I love you too."

Without needing further words, Akihiko swept Misaki into his arms and walked to the bathroom. After they were done washing each other's bodies and one more round of making love, they stepped out of the shower, exhausted and drunk with the thick after effect of sex. Their flesh and muscles and bones were tired and sore, but infinitely beautiful to the other and they reveled in every slight touch. Curled into one another's arms, they lay naked on top of the feathery layers of comforters and spoke quietly for another couple of hours. The smell of clean, sweet soap and sex lay heavy in the air, weaving a cocoon around them and they kissed and touched and talked until thin slivers of light started leaking through the open bedroom door, blue then tinted with pink. Akihiko pulled Misaki up, wrapping a blanket around both of them and they walked downstairs. The glass walls bled the colors of sunset as the whole living room became enveloped in the bright morning and the way the orange sun reflected off Misaki's hair and his eyes sparkled like emeralds with a million facets captured Akihiko's breath. Sensing he was being watched, Misaki turned slightly in his arms and looked into his face, his perfect creamy white skin and glittering hair of silver thread suddenly dulled the beauty of the sun stretching from its slumber. He sighed and allowed his lips to be softly kissed. They nursed each other's quiet needs, entwining their hands and leaning into one another's arms. Akihiko swept his lips across the underside of Misaki's left wrist and held his hand against his mouth, while his other hand pressed against his tiny lower back and he whispered the words, "Marry me."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…I know it's unrealistic, but who said fantasies have to be…in fact I think the point is they aren't. Anywhom, isn't it fun imagining Misaki in a bridal gown…not that he'd wear such a thing to the wedding, just afterwards for Usagi's own amusement….hmm. anyway, please enjoy . **

**Junjou Romantica is not mine, just the thoughts I have about it.**

**Xoxo,**

**Alyce ****うさみ**

**p.s. this chapter isn't as pervy…well at the moment I don't have intention of it being…we'll find out. **

**Xxxx**

Misaki woke up hours later. He didn't know what time it was because the door was closed, but he didn't care because Akihiko was still holding him against his strong chest and his body still felt languid. He recognized a foreign feeling and when he touched his left hand with his right, he remembered the thin white gold band embedded with a single diamond encircling his ring finger. His heart started beating twice its usual rate and his whole body seemed to heat up.

"_Marry me."_

_ "What?" Misaki asked, eyes wide in astonishment._

_ "I never want to spend a single day with anyone else. I'll do anything to make you happy and you make me the happiest person on earth. I know I tease a lot and I've had most things in life given to me in abundance, but when I met you, I finally had something I was willing to work for. I love you and that's all I really know."_

_ Misaki had never been so bewildered. "Usagi san, we're both guys, can we even do that?"_

_ "Legally, no, but that's not what I'm asking for. I just want your commitment. A small wedding with none of the legal bindings would mean more to me. You don't have to say yes and I know it is selfish on my part, but I want you, all the time. I need to know that you're only mine. Forever." _

_ Looking into his eyes, admiring the sharp curve of his jawline, the deep shadows of his shoulders and the beauty of every inch of his skin, Misaki knew he wanted him. He wanted him forever, but he didn't know what to say. His low, sultry voice, his big cool hands that kept him from burning up like the sun when they were together, his smell of cigarettes and hot showers, his gentle personality, the strong love he wasn't scared to express in his every action. Misaki loved him. He was shy and found it hard to express how strongly he felt about the older man, but he knew one word that could make up for all the times he refused to acknowledge his feelings and left Akihiko unsure whether his love was one-sided. "Yes." Misaki said, and Akihiko laid his forehead against Misaki's, a single tear fell from his dark eyes and mixed with those falling from Misaki's. _

Misaki took a deep breath, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. Did he actually expect him to have a wedding? Who would come? Who knew about their relationship? Aikawa san, Sumi Senpai, Isaka San, Usagi ani and Usagi chi chi, but the last two were out of the question and Takahiro. He thought sadly of his brother and tucked his head deeper into the alcove of Akihiko's shoulder. A few minutes later, he carefully reached towards the place where his phone had stuck when he'd thrown it across the bed. The first thing that popped onto the screen was four new messages and two missed calls. The first message he opened was from Sumi and he blushed as he read, "Stop boning Usami san and call me back." The other three were from Takahiro and he took a deep breath before opening the first. "Misaki, I'm sorry." "Misaki, please don't ignore me." "I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I guess if it had to be anyone I'm…glad it's Usagi."

Misaki smiled and texted him back, "Sorry, I just woke up." Then looking at the time, he blushed in embarrassment since it wouldn't be hard to guess why he had just woke up and the events of last night were enough to make him want to die of embarrassment anyway. His next text said "Err…we should talk." In the dim light of his phone he saw the silver of his ring catch the light and sighed. It was a sigh of what he liked to tell himself was humiliation, but mostly it was anxiety and excitement. As he waited for his brother to text him back, he wondered what to do while he waited for Akihiko to wake up since he knew he'd wake up if he tried to get out of bed. In the gentle glow of his phone light, Akihiko's skin illuminated beautifully and Misaki took a deep breath to banish any inappropriate thoughts that threatened to cloud his judgment. _Oh well, won't do any harm_ he thought to himself as he ran his lips gently over the protruding collarbone. Akihiko moaned gently at the touch and Misaki smirked in contentment at his reaction. He continued his venture up the side of his neck, promising himself he wouldn't get carried away and wake up his sleeping lover. "I love you, Usagi san." Misaki whispered to the sleeping figure, tracing his finger along his jaw.

"I love my Misaki too," Akihiko whispered, before dozing back to sleep.

_So beautiful._ Misaki thought to himself before drifting back to sleep.

When he woke up again, there were lips on his neck and strong arms wrapping him in a strangling embrace. "Mmm…Usagi san. Stop. I'm hungry. I want to go make us some dinner."

"I could use some food I suppose," Akihiko agreed, kissing Misaki's still tingling lips and sitting up.

With a wide variety of food running through his mind to restore their exhausted bodies, Misaki threw on his boxers and one of Akihiko's dress shirts, which hung down around the middle of his thighs. Akihiko shortly followed in a pair of sweatpants, making Misaki blush when he saw the marks he had left on Akihiko's milk white skin. For once, he wasn't the only one bearing the after effects. Noticing Misaki's gaze, Akihiko swirled his fingers around one of the marks on his hip. "I like these," he said. "Misaki's love bites." Walking behind his flustered boyfriend who was busily poring rice into the ricemaker, he settled a large hand on his stomach and murmured, "You look sexy in my shirt."

"It's the first thing I found," Misaki explained, blushing as he tried to concentrate on his task of cooking.

"I like it," Akihiko murmered into Misaki's soft hair. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

Misaki blushed brighter and said, "It's five in the afternoon."

"So?" Akihiko asked, with a smirk.

Sighing, Misaki stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Hmph," Akihiko muttered, discontentedly. "I was more thinking this." He wrapped his strong arms around Misaki's slim waist and pulled him close. His lips brushed lightly across Misaki's and he sucked softly at his bottom lip, causing it to tremble. Happily letting himself get caught up in the kiss, he slipped his slender arms around Akihiko's neck. A knock on the door interrupted them and Akihiko sighed and said, "Just ignore it."

"We can't do that," Misaki said and pushed him away. "Go answer the damn door."

Akihiko grumbled, but walked down the hall, while Misaki smiled at his retreating figure and started pulling food from the fridge and cabinets. "Oh, Takahiro."

"Akihiko," he said in reply and could imagine the grimace on his lover's face when his brother used his first name rather than his nickname. "I figured I should knock this time and it looks like I was right."

Misaki imagined his brother walking in on their passionate good morning kiss and shivered. "Misaki was just getting some dinner ready if you want to stay and eat with us."

His brother accepted the offer and walked into the kitchen. Misaki became extremely conscious of what he was dressed in and the odd limp in his walk. "Hi, Nii san," he said, carefully.

"Hi, Misaki."

While he continued cooking none of them attempted conversation. Takahiro tried to adjust to the situation before him. It was easy to see the way they felt for each other when he looked for the small signs. Akihiko briefly rested his hand on Misaki's waist as he reached into the cabinet to get cups to poor coffee for himself and Takahiro. They were constantly gracing one another with small smiles and he could almost see the brilliance of the afterglow of last night's activities. Both looked a little flustered when they noticed Takahiro gazing at the inflamed skin covering the skin of their neck and chests. Misaki quickly buttoned the long shirt he was wearing and Akihiko left only long enough to grab a tight fitting, black, long sleeved shirt. If this was how they still behaved around each other after four years, Takahiro felt his mind could be a little more at ease. When he looked at Akihiko, he could still see the teenager he had befriended, the tall, beautiful, graceful boy who had been so quiet and reserved. Misaki had still been so small when he met Akihiko. Had he known that he was opening the door for his precious little brother and Akihiko to be together in _this _kind of a relationship, would he still have complimented his astounding writing skills that day and forced his friendship upon him? As he watched them smile with the same love he held for his wife and touch each other in small ways they didn't think he would notice, Takahiro realized he wouldn't change a thing. To see his brother so happy was something he had wanted forever. He had always expected it to be a woman, but couldn't this be better? He would certainly be seeing a lot more of his best friend and he knew as long as they were together, he would be taken care of and could he really blame them for hiding it from him after the way he had reacted? After all, his first instinct had been to pull them apart and they would have to face that from so many people. His brother reacting like the other people who didn't understand their relationship must have hurt Misaki deeply and Misaki being hurt had always been something Takahiro strived to avoid. Seeing the passion they held for each other physically would probably always be hard for him to accept, but it was also none of his business. Neither of them intruded on his marriage, so why was he judging them for whatever it was they did when they were alone.

"I'll be right back," Misaki excused himself, rushing up to their bedroom.

Akihiko ran his hand through his tousled, silver hair nervously and sat across from Takahiro with his cup of coffee. If his brother was really gay, he understood what he saw in his friend, handsome sharp features, broad shoulders, well- built slim body. "Why?" Takahiro asked.

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"Why did you choose my brother? I mean, you're hardly an ideal couple."

Akihiko grimaced and took a deep breath before saying anything. "First off, if you've been wondering whether Misaki had hidden the fact that he was gay from you his whole life, you're wrong, he wasn't. As for why we're together, I can't explain any easier than you can tell me why you're with your wife. I just love being around him, his subtle ways of showing people he cares, his shyness, his boisterous attitude, his sweet smiles, big emerald eyes and tiny hands," Takahiro could see his friend getting lost in his explanation, "The way he puts everyone else before himself, though that can be aggravating when I want him to know it's okay to rely on me, I could keep going, but you probably wouldn't appreciate everything I said. The bottom line is he's the first person who has had the ability to make me feel lonely. I love him. I didn't choose him, Takahiro, it just happened. He didn't choose me either and for awhile he refused to acknowledge both his feelings and mine, but somehow we ended up like this and I wouldn't trade a single memory for the world."

"Okay," Takahiro said, looking his friend in the eye for the first time, as Misaki hurried back down the stairs. Akihiko smiled at the close fitting dark green tanktop and jeans that graciously hugged his slender figure. Takahiro noticed the shift in Akihiko's expression as soon as Misaki entered his sight again and he sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"Food's ready," Misaki called, pulling pans from the oven and flipping off burners on the stove.

"Itadaki masu," they all said, after Misaki had settled all the food on the table.

"What is that?" Takahiro asked, eyes wide, when Misaki picked up his chopsticks with his left hand. Gazing down to see what he meant, Misaki's eyes widened in horror because he had completely forgotten about the small, beautiful white gold ring on his finger. It already felt like a natural part of his hand, so he hadn't even thought of it since his brother walked into the house. Getting a good look at it for the first time, he saw his name engraved beside the embedded tear shaped diamond and Akihiko's name on the other side. Akihiko had done a good job of getting him a pretty ring without it being too feminine.

"Well, umm, that's actually another thing I was going to talk to you about, Nii san. Once again, you beat me to it."

"Misaki? What is it?"

"Well," he said again then continued in a rush, "it's not an engagement ring, but it has the same meaning I guess. See, we know we can't really get married, but we can still declare our commitment right? I mean there's nothing wrong with that. I mean since we have been together for so long and all and we're in love. We don't have to get married to confirm that or anything, but it's still a nice gesture and-"

"Misaki, it's okay, but if you have some kind of ceremony I expect to be invited."

"Of course!" Misaki and Akihiko said at the same time.

Takahiro stayed for a few hours after dinner and they talked like always, except this time Misaki sat close to Akihiko holding hands, completely at ease with his lover so close beside him.

When he was getting ready to leave, Takahiro said, "If you two aren't busy, you should come over this weekend for dinner. Minami would be delighted."

"She's okay..with us," Misaki asked.

"She's the one that convinced me to accept it. She was surprised I didn't already know because the way you act around each other…and I'm beginning to see what she means," he said, nodding to their still entwined hands. "You know, you two look good together." Then he walked out the door, leaving them slightly agape, but happy. They walked over to the window and looked at their reflection with the night sky as the background. They both were analyzing what they looked like beside one another and they both came to the same conclusion. They looked happy. And what makes a better couple?

Curling up together on the couch, they switched on the TV, but paid no mind to whatever happened to be on. Their need for each other pulled them together and their love for each other held them together.

TBC…(???)

**The Ceremony…and honeymoon *devious smile* (?????)**

**I haven't decided if I should continue…**


	4. Honeymoon TEASER

**I'm sorry, but this is just a teaser for the next chapter. Umm, my English teacher always told me when I write like this its too vague, but I like writing like this, so I'd appreciate feedback, positive or negative. Meanwhile, I'll be working on the bulk of this chapter…in fact this will prolly be chapter 5 but I'm not sure. **

**Xoxo**

**Alyce**

Misaki saw the places there bodies connected like explosions. Their hands intertwined, fingers lacing together sensually, and a wave crashed beneath his skin, when their hips, slick and sweaty from uncontained exhilaration slid against each others, fire bloomed like flowers, miraculously unfolding one petal at a time, its beauty increasing after each addition. Every kiss was like lightening shocking his fragile nerves and when Akihiko finally pressed his already weeping erection into Misaki's ravenous opening, Misaki thrusted down, swallowing him to the hilt and a star exploded behind his eyes, the bright light burned Akihiko into his mind. His hair, darkened with sweat and adhered to his flushed skin, perspiration beaded his flawless body and saliva clung to his rosy, sugary lips. Misaki's transparent emerald eyes brimmed with tears from the raw desire grinning lasciviously at its twin in Akihiko's smoldering dark eyes. Ripe with passion, they looked for an outlet in every inch of the others flesh. Their lips pressed together unrelentingly, tongues memorizing the crevices of their mouths and rubbing feverishly together. Feelings poured sweetly from their fingertips and they became saturated with the intensity of each other's love. Thrusting hard and recklessly, they hit all the unique spots that only two people who know one another wholly and completely could. They navigated one another's bodies flawlessly moving by instinct. Since they were both concentrated on bringing the other to that sweet precipice where they would only balance for a few precious seconds, their fingertips grazed the heavens together and they savored the heat of starlight in the same taste before freefalling through air spun of silver passion and platinum pleasure crashing back to earth with an ear ringing jolt. The animalistic sounds that had ripped unconsciously from their throats settled into greedy gasps for oxygen and gentle moans as their muscles reverberated with aftershocks. "I love you, Misaki. I love you. I love you. I love you…_Misaki_," Akihiko wantonly sighed with hot breath into his husband's ear.

Misaki knotted one hand into Akihiko's wet, silver hair and gently cradled his face in the other as he initiated a long, wet kiss, their tongues lazily sweeping across each other. "I love you too, Usagi san," he exhaled, lustily.


	5. Let's Grow Old Together

**This is how I imagined Usagi coming up with the idea to propose, so it's just a mini chapter… **

**Xoxo,**

**Alyce**

**JR=NOT MINE**

~A few days before Takahiro walked in on them.

Misaki is so adorable. I know he hates when I say that, but I don't think the word in a childish way like he assumes I do. As he lies in my arms, I don't understand how he doesn't realize how so far beyond average he is, he doesn't realize that I really don't deserve him. My Misaki is beautiful, especially after we make love. His skin is so pale, white like moonlight, creamy and sweet like milk and when he's lying naked in my arms, his skin is tinted with rose, like he's stained with strawberries. His small hands have a feminine grace, but I'd never tell him that and they shake as he stubbornly holds me, refusing to let go until his breathing returns to normal. Small gasps escape his sweet, soft lips as his muscles resonate. He has the most perfect lips in the world. The first time we kissed I thought I was hallucinating and I'd found heaven in this teenage boy. The taste of his mouth puts any other flavor to shame. I know he complains and blushes alluringly that I kiss him like it's going out of style, but it's only because I'm addicted. I feel my addiction like I do my limbs. Hair like black velvet brushes my face and like the rest of him, it smells like paradise. Misaki looks so frail, so fragile and small, with narrow avian bones and slender hips. I'm scared of breaking him, but I can't restrain myself when he pulls me inside him and when he lets me know he wants it harder by thrusting his hips eagerly back to me, my entire being fills with pleasure, pure and overpowering. Sometimes, I just make love to him, not because I'm the horny old man he thinks me as, but so I can see him lying vulnerable in my arms. Sometimes, I need to confirm that my happiness is tangible, that I'm not just grasping at something not there. Tonight, when his delicate arms wrapped around my shoulders and he slowly kissed me, nursing softly on my bottom lip then pulled away with half lidded eyes whispering, "Usagi san, I love you," he must have felt my heart stop as my universe became grounded, as the words seeped into my bones, saturating the marrow, as my blood ran in a pattern that breathed his name. Misaki. That sacred name coursing under my skin. He nuzzled softly against me. When he was as close as possible, with one hand against my heart and the other draped across my waist, he fell asleep. His timid smile still in place, I kissed the crown of his head, barely able to inhale. I act conceited and disposed, but I am terribly aware of how easily I could lose him and it scares me. Words would stop, the center of everything I am and need would drop away, my heart would stop in my chest. I love him. His eyes, oh god, those transparent emeralds that tell me the world, they sustain everything I need and I love finding myself drowning in them. Misaki is my everything. I love him. I can hardly breathe sometimes, love can be suffocating, but it's a feel good suffocation. I love Misaki. If only there was a word stronger than love. I love him. I love him. I love him. He is my life now. As he's lying in my arms, his head snuggled in the alcove of my shoulder, I want to marry this perfect creature.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sooooo…the ceremony…I have no idea what it's going to be like at the moment….will they both wear suits? Idk. I have decided however that Misaki will **_**not **_** be wearing a dress. I was tempted for awhile, but Usagi loves him because he's a boy and he has no desire for him to be a girl. Plus, I want it to be gorgeous not comical. Where will it be at? Where will the honeymoon be? Will there be some fun roleplaying? Fun with food (that can either be awesome or just gross so idk)? GAH I HAVE NO IDEA!!! Oh well, I always just pull the story out of my ass as I go anyway. =^.^=**

**Xoxo,**

**Alyce ****うさみ**

***le sigh* as always, Junjou Romantica is not mine.**

**Oh..p.s. sorry if you look forward to the pervy stuff and there really wasn't any in the last chapter. I needed the point of the plot to get across. Our little looovers can't be goin' at it all the time. **** *hears Usagi san scoff***

****

Misaki couldn't suppress the blush every time the flawless white gold of his engagement ring caught the light. Unfortunately for him when he paused cleaning off the kitchen counters to hold the slim silver band up In the sunlight, gasping in awe as the precious metal and diamond reflected prisms of light and shone like a star on his slender finger Akihiko happened to walk up behind him. "So I did good?" he asked, wrapping his big, cool hands around Misaki's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Err…yeah." Misaki flushed and went back to scrubbing the counters

"I knew you'd hate it if I got you anything too extravagant. Plus, it kind of reminded me of you."

"I remind you of a ring." Misaki furiously scrubbed at a mark on the counter to distract his mind from Akihiko's breath tickling his neck and his fingers massaging gentle circles on his hips.

"Well, it's beautiful and simple, but," Akihiko grabbed his ringed hand. completely ensconcing it in both of his and held it up before both of them, "when given the right light, its beauty is breathtaking," he finished, dropping his hands back to Misaki's hips so they were both staring at Misaki's outstretched hand as the ring seemed to light up even brighter. "Please let me be the only one to see you in the light," he pleaded, his usual confident, seductive tone reduced to a delicate plea.

"You're so selfish," Misaki replied in a gentle tone, turning his head so his lips brushed across Akihiko's temple as he spoke.

"I know," he agreed, turning his head in an unspoken request for a kiss.

Misaki complied with a tender kiss, gently sucking on Akihiko's bottom lip, then running his tongue between his lips, persuading his mouth open. They stood like that for endless minutes in a slow, wet kiss, a silent conversation. The only real thing was the body next to theirs. They both had their eyes closed, marveling in the sweet taste, like letting chocolate melt on your tongue. Misaki placed his small, ringed hand on Akihiko's cheek, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Not to interrupt this kodak moment, but sensei, WHERE IS YOUR DAMN MANUSCRIPT?" Aikawa barely restrained a fangirlish scream when she saw the two men so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even realized her entrance. They had looked so perfect standing there she had almost felt guilty for interrupting the lazy author and his young lover.

"I'm having déjà vu," Akihiko grumbled and predictably, Misaki turned a furious shade of red, pushing away from his fiancée.

'THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Misaki, haven't you grown out of that yet. A lot more people are going to know it is exactly what it looks like now that you're wearing it on your finger."

Aikawa's attention was quickly diverted from the late deadline as she looked with interest at Misaki's left hand. A fangirlish scream escaped her throat as she rushed over to Misaki and grabbed his hand. "AM I INVITED?"

Regardless to say, Akihiko managed to finish the manuscript while his editor was assailing his fiancée with questions.

Xx

"Not that it matters to me or anything," Misaki said, refusing to make eye contact as they sat eating dinner a few weeks later, "but why haven't we set a date yet? For, you know…the wedding."

Though Misaki had acted nonchalant about the whole planning process, Akihiko knew that under his calm demeanor he was just as excited as Akihiko. "You want to marry me that bad?" he asked, his voice dropping to a purr.

"Baka! I was just asking! I believe I have a right to know."

"You do, Misaki. Why don't you tell me exactly what it is you want?"

Akihiko's words brought a bright flush to Misaki's face, as he caught the insinuated sexual undertone. "Well…I want it in a garden..with trees and lots of green."

"Oh," Akihiko stated, gently kissing his shoulder. "And?"

"Umm, " _I want to see you smile at me as I walk down the aisle. WAIT WHY AM I THE ONE DOING THE WALKING DOWN THE AISLE BIT? _ "I want it to be simple."

"I am king of simple," Akihiko said, moving his lips to the nape of Misaki's neck.

"Liar. Let's see, I want to shove cake in your face. That looks like the most fun part," Misaki said, unconsciously tilting his head to allow Akihiko's lips easy access to the sensitive skin of his neck. _I want to feel you slip the marriage band onto my finger. I want to hear your deep, tender voice say your vows of commitment to me and only me forever and always. I want you to kiss me. _

"Don't worry, love. All the extravagance is for the honeymoon." He turned Misaki's face towards him and kissed him with a gentle, sweet passion.

Xx

Laying in a pile of tangled, sweaty, exhausted limbs, Misaki panted, "Usagi san."

"Mmmhmm?" he asked, breathing deeply, trying to resupply his body with much needed oxygen.

"I think we should not have sex again until we get married," he managed to say in broken syllables. His body was still ringing with aftershocks and he knew he couldn't tell Akihiko his intentions. If they could have sex like that after a week and a half of abstinence, what would it be like after a month or two?

"What? Do you want to get married tomorrow?" Usagi san asked, completely bewildered.

"Actually, I was thinking like a month." Misaki looked innocently at Akihiko and gently kissed his shoulder. "I mean, some people wait there whole life, a month wouldn't be so bad right?"

"Why exactly?" he glared.

"I don't know," Misaki looked away.

"Yes you do. Otherwise, the words 'we' and 'sex' never would have come willingly out of your mouth in the same sentence."

Misaki took a deep breath and thought to himself, _Okay, Misaki. Now that you're getting married you should be able to talk about something like this. _ "Well, I don't know how to say it."

"No, you don't know how to say it vaguely. Just be blunt and you can blush about it afterwards," Akihiko said, teasingly.

"Okay. You see, this is the first time we've had sex for what? A week and a half?"

"Yes? And?"

"It was different."

Akihiko had an idea of where this was going because he had felt the same way, but he needed to hear the words from Misaki's mouth. "Please continue."

"It was really good, okay? So imagine what it would be like if we refrained for a month or two," Misaki hid his face in his lover's chest.

"Oh, Misaki," Akihiko said, smiling. "I hate that what you said is so true. Fine, I'll agree, but I hope you don't believe I'll be the only one struggling."

"Yes you will be!"

"Really? Well then, I better get my fill of Misaki tonight, so I don't break down before the wedding."

"Wait! What? I'm tired Usagi san!"

"This is your fault you know," Akihiko's words did not match his tone at all. His voice had become a gentle coo as he kissed his fiancée and Misaki found himself more than willing to comply. After all, a month can be a long time.

Xx

Misaki was _nervous_. His palms were sweating, his face must've been the color of a watermelon and his knees were shaking. "Misaki?" Takahiro asked, sitting beside his brother on the dressing room couch. He had only managed to put on the white dress shirt before nerves had caused him to nearly choke on his breath.

"I'm nervous, Nii san," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Weren't you? I know it's not legally binding, but that doesn't make it feel any different."

"Do you want to be with Usagi?"

Misaki was quiet for a moment, gazing lovingly at the white gold ring and letting memories dance through his mind. "Yes," he said, without any hesitation or question behind the word.

Noticing the blissful expression on his brother's face that had momentarily calmed his nerves, Takahiro smiled and sighed before saying, "Do you love him?"

He watched his brother's reaction carefully, the quick tensing of his fingers caught in the hems of his shirt before his posture completely melted into complete harmony. "Yes."

"Then get dressed," he swept a piece of Misaki's hair away from his face. "You look wonderful." And he meant it, Misaki was glowing, his green eyes were never more alive, his skin was alluring and the smile on his face could turn anyone to mush.

"I bet Usagi san is out there smoking a cigarette without a care in the world."

Takahiro grimaced. "Not so much. He's nervous just like you are. I had to put out like fifteen cigarettes and take the coffee machine out of his room before he'd get dressed."

"Thank you, Nii san."

Xx

TBC

**I lied, next chapter will be the ceremony and there will be SMEX! Lol yayz. **

**I'll prolly post it tonight? We'll see I have to take the ACT in the morning **

**Xoxo **

**Alyce**


	7. Chapter 5

**My Inspiration is the 12 square foot Junjou Romantica Poster hanging over my bed. *sigh* Misaki…Usagi…you are so beautiful. xxxxxx**

**Without further adieu…**

**Xoxo, **

**Alyce**

**P.s. JR isn't mine. Sux**

**p.s.s. do people actually read these?**

**p.s.s.s. comments/reviews are neat. **

**p.s.s.s.s. I tried to make this chapter sufficiently long . and there were a lot of details so it took me awhile .**

**Note: I CHANGED THE COLOR OF MISAKI'S SHIRT! SORRY!**

Straightening his silk bow tie, Misaki breathed out in a long sigh. As he looked in the mirror, he saw himself as an unmarried man for the last time. Akihiko had bought him a roomful of suits to choose from, but promised to return what he did not want. Surprisingly, he upheld this promise. He had chosen something simple and as casual as the event would allow. His attire consisted of black pants that fit snug, plain dress shoes that he was scared to know the price of, a pleated black dress shirt, a cerulean blue tie with matching suspenders, cuffs and lining in his slim black jacket. Aikawa had helped him choose and she scowled over a smile as she peeked in the door and immediately walked over to fix his tie. "You will never learn," she then unbuttoned Misaki's jacket, so it hung loosely at his sides, enunciating his slender frame. "There," she smiled, "it fits you."

The blue silk brought out the glow in his green eyes and Aikawa couldn't help but laugh in happiness for the couple. "I never thought you'd be able to admit your relationship, let alone, throw a whole wedding with all your family and friends invited."

"Me neither," Misaki admitted.

"We better get going. It's a half hour drive there."

Misaki still had no idea where he was to be married. Akihiko had kept every detail of the wedding and honeymoon a surprise, he suspected it was so Misaki wouldn't be able to weasel his way into paying for any portion.

Akihiko had left fifteen minutes beforehand with his best man, Hiroki. Misaki had been slightly horrified at the fact that the cute boy in all those pictures with Akihiko had been his demon professor, but he had also noticed the man's attempts to be nicer to him, so he tried to let it go.

"You look nervous," Hiroki commented, watching his long time best friend inhale a lung full of smoke.

Akihiko just glared before looking back out the window. "It's okay to be nervous," he said, blushing and grabbing Akihiko's hand with his ringed one, "I know I was."

"Thanks, Hiroki," he said, squeezing his hand in return.

xx

When Misaki arrived, he gasped. He had never seen something quite so beautiful. The aisle was a stone pathway of multicolored granite and lined with tall white pillar candles. It led to a tiny open gazebo with four columns that stood elevated by two steps. Each grey stone column was covered in ivy and gentle white flowers and small lights that twinkled like stars amongst the greenery. The inside was illuminated by a rosy light hidden inside the pyramid shaped ceiling and more candles that stood on a giant candelabra. The sun was beginning to sink over the horizon, staining the oak trees surrounding the fifteen or so chairs and gazebo with shadows and orange-pink light.

"We better hurry," Aikawa said, breaking Misaki's revelry and pulling him to the place where they would walk down the aisle. When the lone harp began playing, Misaki was relieved that Akihiko hadn't chosen the traditional wedding march, but a sweet, romantic piece that tugged at Misaki's nerves even as it soothed him. He saw his brother waiting at the altar. Akihiko and Misaki had both wanted him as a best man, so they'd chosen him to read the vows that would bind them together. They both knew it had been hard for him to accept, which made it mean even more to them. In the end, Misaki had chosen Toudou, who had been bewildered to discover that his friend's kind landlord was actually his lover, for his best man and Akihiko had, of course, chosen Hiroki. Misaki watched with a pounding heart as his little nephew, Mahiro, joined his father, baring the two wedding bands on a white cushion. Aikawa turned Misaki to face her and told him, "Wait until it's your turn to look." He knew Akihiko was walking down the aisle and he started counting the seconds to calm his shaking hands. "Alright, Misaki," she gave him a quick hug and pushed him into the open. Everyone was turned to look at him and his nerves shot through the roof until he looked to the end and saw Akihiko. He was smiling at him, his perfect smile that was reserved for Misaki alone. Without consciously thinking about it, he was walking. His heart and mind instantly soothed after seeing his soon to be husband waiting for him. Misaki had never seen him look so gorgeous (except times he wouldn't admit too). He was dressed in a three piece, black tux that hugged his strong shoulders and slim waist, a white dress shirt and black bow tie. It was simple, but that just accented his flawless, stunning features. His hair was immaculately styled, shining bright silver and his dark eyes reflected Misaki's calmed, but still present, nervous excitement. Misaki took his place beside Akihiko and smiled shyly back at him. When Takahiro began reciting what they had agreed to, Misaki barely heard any of it, his entire focus was completely absorbed in watching the way Akihiko's skin caught the light, the way his smile was still focused on him, the way his waist tapered, his every detail, but when he heard his brother say, "Your vows?" his attention instantly turned to Akihiko.

"Misaki," he said, in a voice barely audible to the crowd, and Misaki saw them all lean forward in their seats to hear him. Akihiko smiled at Misaki's eager face before continuing. "Do you remember when we first met?" he laughed at Misaki's grumble. "That's what I thought," he continued, "Neither of us liked each other. We only put up with one another because of your brother, but remember the first time we kissed? I did it on impulse; I wanted you to stop crying because I didn't understand why someone would cry for me when I refused to cry for myself. Misaki, I never felt the sparks and electricity and frozen time thing people talk about until I kissed you. I only stopped so my heart would start beating again, I couldn't die when suddenly I had something to live for. I can't say everything I want to because your brother might pass out," he looked apologetically at Takahiro, who grumbled but didn't make any move to kill him, Misaki was too entranced to even feel embarrassed, "Misaki, you think you're average, but you've never seen your emerald eyes light up, you've never seen your skin flush, you've never felt your hands or your lips like I have. You're beautiful and perfect and I have no idea how I convinced you to be mine. The first night you fell asleep in my arms, you were smiling and I didn't want to wake up the next morning because I never thought I could feel that way again, but I did, and I feel that way every time you're beside me. That night, I figured out everything, I was constructed for you and you were molded for me, no matter what other people think or say, we're meant to be together. Misaki, I know you want to be independent, but please don't be afraid to rely on me, I'd give anything to make you happy and now that you'll be my husband, you're half of everything I am. Anyone who knew me before I met you would've told you I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, and I would have agreed, but Misaki, there is not a moment between sunrises I don't want you to be beside me. Takahashi Misaki, I love you and I want you to be mine forever."

Even Hiroki and Takahiro managed to smile when Misaki threw himself against Akihiko's chest, shamelessly embracing him. Toudou, who had remained rather bewildered through the whole ceremony smiled brightly. Akihiko wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of Misaki's head as he whispered, "Do I get your vows?"

"Usagi san," Misaki said, pulling away, but keeping hold of the front of his jacket, "I didn't write vows because I knew no matter what I wrote, it wouldn't be perfect, so I'm kind of just going to say whatever comes to mind if that's alright." Akihiko kissed his forehead, encouraging him to continue. "Well, you said the thing about our first kiss, I can't say the same, that no other kiss had been like that, because you're…the first person I seriously kissed. I don't know what it feels like to kiss someone else, but I don't need to." His blush took on a whole new shade of brightness. "How do I say this…when I kiss you, my senses come alive and everything starts making sense, it's like…you're a puzzle piece I've been trying to find. I remember the first time I thought I might love you, I remember the time I knew I loved you and I remember the first time you said you love me. If I could talk to myself from five years ago, I never would have believed myself, that I fell in love with a man. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, which I'm sure you know, but it was worth it because I don't think I could feel for anyone else, man or woman, the way I feel for you. I love you. I love the way your hands feel, I love the way you talk to me, I love when you…never mind," he said, blushing, almost having forgotten that he was in front of his brother and fifteen or so other people. "I don't want anyone other than you. I want you, I want all your weird quirks, I want to wake up in a room full of teddy bears, I want to take care of all your whims. I just really want to marry you. Usami Akihiko, I love you. Let's grow old together."

Before Misaki had time to feel embarrassed of everything he had just said, Akihiko kissed him, as their mouths melded together, moving in perfect harmony, Misaki moved one of his hands to Akihiko's face. Since their vow of abstinence, they had avoided superfluous touching, fearing it would lead them off the path, and now that they were so close to being able to feel each other's skin again, they were forgetting other people's presence. The crowd shifted uncomfortably, but they were all smiling, secretly touched by the depth of the couple's feeling for one another. After a long ten seconds, Takahiro said, "Alright, I haven't even gotten to that part yet."

Misaki pushed away without losing any contact besides their lips. "Usami Akihiko, do you take Takahashi Misaki, my precious little brother," he couldn't help but throw in with emphasis, "to be your husband?"

"Forever," he said, and slipped one of the thin bands of white gold on top of Misaki's engagement ring.

"And do you, Takahashi Misaki, take Usami Akihiko as your husband?"

"I do," he whispered, slipping the other ring onto Akihiko's finger.

"Okay, you may kiss the…each other," Takahiro announced.

And they did.

Xx

On the way to the reception, Misaki and Akihiko rode alone together in the black stretch limo. As soon as they had the door closed, they were on top of each other. Misaki straddled Akihiko's waist, kissing him hard on the mouth, while unbuttoning his jacket. "How far away is the reception?" he asked.

"Not very, I should've planned that better," he said, pulling off Misaki's jacket and discarding it on the floor.

"We're going to have to wait then."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves a little before we get there."

"What does that mean?" Misaki asked, suspiciously.

"This," he answered, flipping Misaki onto his back and pulling off his bow tie before yanking the ends of his shirt out of his pants and undoing the belt and buttons.

"Usagi san!" Misaki exclaimed as his pants were pulled to his knees. "Baka!" he muttered half heartedly.

Xx

They stood beside the car for a few minutes before walking towards the reception. "I love you, Misaki," Akihiko said, trying to readjust Misaki's hair to the neatest it ever seemed to be.

"I love you, too. There's not much I know about our future, but I know I love you and I want to be with you," he replied, blushing.

"What else do you need to know?" he asked, kissing him gently.

They walked hand in hand, both of them were more disorderly then they had been twenty minutes ago. They'd abandoned their jackets and ties, so Akihiko remained with his suit vest and Misaki was just glad he'd managed to tuck his shirt back in.

"Oh god," Misaki said, as they approached the reception. It was outdoors and now that it was dark, strings of lights illuminated the marble dance floor surrounded by lush grass, along with fountains that glowed blue, purple and green. "This isn't simple," Misaki squeaked at the elaborate setting and hundreds of people standing around, gorging themselves on champagne and trays full of fancy catered food.

"I know," Akihiko grimaced, "You know I don't like situations like this, but I had to prove to your brother that I'm serious and I don't care how many people know. If it affects my career, so be it. Plus, I wanted to give you as close to a normal wedding as I could. Misaki, meet the press." As soon as he finished, the couple was assailed by five different reporters and Misaki instinctively shrunk behind Akihiko, keeping the right side of his body shielded from the sudden attention. Akihiko put on his fake, press smile and began talking for them. Misaki got away with answering a minimal amount of the questions and unsurprisingly, Akihiko had also arranged for body guards to escort the press away when he became annoyed with their questioning. "Now let's try and enjoy ourselves," he sighed, taking Misaki's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Usagi san?" Misaki asked, nervous about the impending danger of dancing.

"Shall we have our first dance?" Akihiko asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I don't know how to dance," Misaki said, his voice worried and his eyes wide.

"That's why you have me. I'll lead." Akihiko kissed his hand and led him to the very center. People cleared a large circle around them and the speakers suddenly announced the couple's first dance. Akihiko comfortingly rubbed circles on Misaki's back and whispered sweetly in his ear, so he hardly noticed when they'd started dancing. Misaki's arms reflexively wound around Akihiko's neck and they moved in slow circles to the rhythm of a soft, romantic melody that Misaki recognized. It was an American oldies song that he couldn't understand most of the lyrics too, but it was beautiful and Akihiko hummed the melody in his ear as they spun in each other's arms. Softly, Akihiko whispered the lyrics to him in Japanese, the beauty of the song dulling in comparison to the sound of him murmuring the sweet words in his ear:

Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And tho I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom

And when you speak...angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose

As the night continued, they hardly left the dance floor, they laughed and drank champagne and held each other close. Almost all of the slow music was in English, Misaki had the distinct impression that this was for the very purpose of whispering sweet words in his ear. Both of them had wholly believed they would stay a few torturous hours before retiring to more pleasurable venues, but they found themselves enjoying every moment. Mizuki was seen dancing most the night with Kaoruko, Aikawa was enjoying the company of Misaki's friend, Toudou, who had acted timid and scared of her at first, but had slowly relaxed until they were laughing and telling embarrassing stories about the newlyweds. Akihiko was content with seeing two of his most hated people, Sumi and Haruhiko, entertain one another on the far side of the dance floor. The one occasion that they did stray from the center of the black marble dance floor was to do as Misaki had requested, the wedding cake. A monstrous six tier cake made specially from Laduree consumed a circular table and Misaki gasped at the beautiful pearls of ivory frosting and the delicately applied design on each tier. Together, they cut two pieces from the topmost part and a photographer appeared to capture the moment they fed it to each other. As promised, Misaki smiled mischievously and purposely smeared it across Akihiko's mouth and jaw. Akihiko raised his eyebrow at him and Misaki just laughed before standing on his toes and licking the frosting and cake crumbs from his skin. Akihiko's heart swelled at the feeling of Misaki's little pink tongue on his face and before he could move away, he grabbed him around the waist and captured his lips in a kiss that tasted delectably of one another's mouths and the sweet desert.

After their display with the cake, they walked back to the dance floor, which had emptied slightly as people lined up for cake. Holding his champagne flute behind Akihiko as they continued to dance, Misaki undid the top three buttons of his shirt and kissed his exposed collarbone before tilting his head up in an unspoken request for another kiss. They stood still as everyone waltzed around them and Akihiko kissed him with a tame passion. Honey sweet and tainted with alcohol, they found an innocent elation in each other's arms as some people stared and others just smiled as though they had already become accustomed to the revealed couple. When Akihiko felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, he unhappily disengaged from the kiss to see Takahiro and Minami standing beside them. Minami was blushing, but smiling and Takahiro looked resigned. "Can I..err..take this dance, Usagi?"

"Of course," he said, kissing Misaki's hand before surrendering him to his brother and asking Minami if she would honor him with a dance.

"Umm…you don't have to do this, Nii san," Misaki said, resting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"It's tradition that the one giving you away gets a dance right? You're my brother, I can dance with you."

"Okay," Misaki said. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Misaki broke it saying, "Thank you, for everything. I know that this," he gestured to his husband who was charmingly engaging Minami, "is weird for you, and it might always be, but I'm happy. I didn't know I could be this happy."

"That's all I need to know, Misaki. If you're happy, I can forget everything else. It is really, really bizarre seeing my male best friend kiss my little brother, but at the same time, I, along with everyone else, noticed how right you look when you're together. Some couples look like their partner is just an extraneous limb, but with you two, you look…complete, like your souls were welded together, so with difficulty, but certainty, I surrender to total acceptance of you two."

Just out of earshot from Misaki and Takahiro, Akihiko asked, "So, you knew about us?"

"Yes," Minami said, lightly blushing, as she looked at the handsome man with dark violet eyes and silver hair her brother-in-law was now married too, "You too always acted like an old married couple, argumentative, but sweet and hopelessly in love. I didn't realize Takahiro didn't suspect it. The man can be so slow."

"Minami, I love Takahiro and I never wanted to hurt him and I think I did, but Misaki means more to me than the world and everything in it, so I apologize for any of the hurt I've caused your family."

"You're being silly, Usami San. It was hard for my husband yes, but don't apologize for being in love. Gender shouldn't be such a huge roadblock for people who love one another like you two do."

They looked tenderly over at the men they loved. "I'm glad Takahiro met you," Akihiko said, earnestly, but didn't disclose the fact that she was one of the huge reasons he found himself falling for his first love's brother.

"And I'm glad he met you," she said in the same tone, "Mahiro couldn't have a better godfather and I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of my brother-in-law."

Akihiko laughed, "Misaki takes care of me every bit as much as I take care of him."

"Umm, Usami San, I have a question that's probably not…appropriate to ask, but I can't help but be curious." Akihiko raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "Well, does gender pose any…different kinds of problems?"

Akihiko looked confused before understanding dawned on him and he laughed loud enough for Takahiro and Misaki to look over at them.

"I'm a bit worried about why they're enjoying themselves so much," Misaki said, and walked over to interrupt.

"What're you two talking about," Misaki questioned his husband and blushing sister.

"Oh nothing, just answered a few questions," Akihiko said, cryptically. Looking at his watch his eyes widened. "We have a flight to catch in an hour. We need to get going!"

"What?" Misaki and Takahiro exclaimed together.

"I told you I saved the extravagant plans for the honeymoon."

Misaki blushed furiously at the fact that his brother was right beside him. "Okay, well, we better be going! Bye, Nii san! Bye, Minami! Give Mahiro a kiss for me!" Then he pulled Akihiko towards the waiting limo before he could say anything that would further embarrass him."

"So? Where are we going?"

Misaki instinctively stiffened when Akihiko's arms wrapped around him, but he quickly relaxed. "You think I'd withhold that information this whole time just to tell you now, love?"

"A person can hope."

"But you don't want to know do you? You're looking forward to the surprise."

As they drove to the airport, Misaki leaned against Akihiko's chest with his head lying on his collarbone as they wordlessly examined their hands bearing matching rings. "Usagi san?"

"Hmm?" Akihiko asked, catching Misaki's hand in his and entwining their fingers.

It took Misaki almost a full minute to reply, but when he did, his words were simple and sweetened by a sleepy, slow voice, "Thank you for loving me and thank you for marrying me." After laying a gentle kiss on his neck, he fell asleep.

**Okay, I had to stop here because the honeymoon is going to be like "Ope, a lemon…oh goodness it isn't over…OMG HE'S GONNA BREAK MISAKI!(not literally O.O)" I didn't want to write like a 15,000 word chapter cuz it would be overwhelming, so that's why this has to stop here. I'll try reeeeally really hard to finish it within a few days.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MUCH THEY INSPIRE A PERSON TO KEEP WRITING**

**Sooo, see you in a few days.**

**Xoxo, **

**Alyce**

**P.s. the song at their wedding was "la vie en Rose" by Louis Armstrong. It was a tie between that and "Stand by me" by ben. E King and the Drifters**


	8. Chapter 6: Honeymoon part 1

**I said the "c" word in this chapter. *cries* I swore to never say the hated "c" word. Anyway, this chapter has a part u prolly already read that I just put in earlier to make sure people wouldn't be like "What the hell are you talking about?" sooo yer. Please enjoy . **

**Xoxo,**

**Alyce**

xxxxxxx

I don't need air. I don't need to breathe  
I don't need rest.I don't have time to sleep.  
Cause I've got you. And You've got me  
and that's all we need

"I've Got You" Tegan and Sara

xx

Misaki woke up warm and well rested. His eyes opened and he smiled at the sight he saw. Kneeling by his bed, his eyes closed lovingly, Akihiko had Misaki's left hand held to his face. When Misaki ran his finger over the author's bottom lip, he opened his eyes. "Hey," Misaki said, his voice sticky from sleep.

"Good morning, Misaki," Akihiko cooed. "We'll be landing in about half an hour."

_Landing? _Misaki wondered, then remembered that they had plans to fly somewhere.

"How did I get on the plane…and why am I in a bed?" Misaki asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I carried you," Akihiko answered, simply, "and my family has a private airplane."

"Oh," Misaki said, rolling his eyes, "why did I have to ask? What time is it?"

"Where we're at now, it's close to 8 pm."

"Wow," Misaki said, "I feel like I wasted an entire day."

"That's alright," Akihiko told him, his voice turning low and persuasive, as he pushed him playfully back onto the bed, "We'll make up for it tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Misaki replied, "I'm going to spend 24 hours straight on my back."

"No, you won't be on your back the whole time, silly."

"Great," Misaki breathed, as he leaned into a kiss. He couldn't help but be taken aback at the gentleness of his lips. Until they were warned that the plane would be landing soon, they lay beside each other, tasting the calm passion they were both feeling. Misaki hardly cared to get off the plane, but when he stepped off, he changed his mind.

{Note from author: I _completely_ invented the place they went for the honeymoon because I'm super picky and couldn't find the perfect place. I looked for close to a week, but got fed up and decided to invent it. So, if such a place exists, I don't know where it does.}

The sun was bleeding on the horizon, but the horizon was endless dark blue ocean and diamonds lay in the suns trail. Beyond the beach, was a paradise of tropical green and maybe a mile from shore, Misaki could see another island glowing with lights. Marveling in the lush air, Misaki didn't notice his lover until he wrapped his arms around him and murmured in his ear, "Let's make love when we get to the house."

Misaki blushed and almost refused out of old habit, but instead he breathed in deeply the smell of ocean spray, verdant greenery and the familiar scent of his love and laid his lips against Akihiko's neck. "It'll be our first time as a married couple." His own words made him blush as usual, but it wasn't uncomfortable, he didn't feel compelled to laugh nervously or take back what he had said, he just leaned closer and let the feeling captivate him.

"Usami sama, the car is ready." Misaki's heart beat eagerly, _Only a little bit longer. _Anticipation was building in them, boiling and bubbling and pounding under their skin. Misaki felt the hand on his thigh like his every sensation was magnified hundred fold. He traced patterns on that large, pale hand, marveling in the memory of the things it could do and wondering how a hand could be so beautiful, creamy skin, protruding bones, long, slender fingers, maybe it was just because it was connected to the core of his world. They passed through tunnels of thick green trees on a dirt path and when they emerged from the trees, Misaki half expected to be greeted with a mansion, but what he saw was so much more beautiful. The house was rather small and delicate. Pale blue-gray exterior with ivy creeping along the railings of a weathered wood porch, a stone path led through the thick dark grass and globes of light glowed in iron scepters on either side of the porch stairs.

"Usagi san, it's beautiful," Misaki gushed over the little house, as he gripped his husband's hand and pulled him towards the door, abandoning their luggage. Akihiko smiled in contentment and allowed himself to be dragged into the bungalow's interior. Misaki smiled at the sweetness of the entire structure. The living room was the palest yellow with wood floorboards, a huge, wide couch with thick white and yellow stripes, an antique ivory coffee table and a matching armoire containing a television. The bedroom was merely a loft with a vastly oversized mattress that consumed the entire space and was covered with pillows and soft blankets. Eagerly, Misaki headed towards the back porch and when he pulled open the French doors, his jaw dropped. Globes full of rosy candlelight illuminated the chestnut wood porch, a large pentagon Jacuzzi was laid into the porch and filled the air with the tang of tropical flowers and besides the spectacular scenery of purple night sky and starlit ocean, Misaki's attention was riveted on the huge circular mattress elevated by three steps. It wasn't so much a mattress as an overly stuffed, satin down blanket. It was the color of snow with an abundance of scarlet throw pillows and sheer curtains were tied to the wooden frame.

"You like it?" Akihiko asked, his mouth close to Misaki's ear, so his breath cooled his skin.

"Yes," Misaki nodded, sincerely.

"I'm glad." Misaki gasped as he felt cool hands slide under his shirt, popping buttons open as they went.

"What do you want to do, Misaki?" he questioned, licking the curve of his jaw.

"I kind of think you already have something in mind." Misaki's pulse raced.

"I want to know what you want to do." Akihiko slipped one hand beneath Misaki's pants, while the other rubbed his nipple causing him to gasp as Akihiko pressed his erection against him.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked, turning the question around.

"Hmm," Akihiko pondered, rubbing circles on Misaki's hips, "I want you to undress us."

To Akihiko's surprise, Misaki's hands hardly shook as he removed his own shirt then moved to strip his lover. He slid the light fabric off his shoulders and marveled at the sight. His skin was so pale in the dim light. He ran his hands over his hips, his abdomen, his rose pink nipples, his protruding collarbones and delicately, he kissed where his heart beat.

"We're married," Misaki whispered. Feeling his husband's heart throb for him beneath his lips had brought it into perspective. This body before him was the single support that would for the rest of his life keep him standing. If one fell, the other would be there to catch him, if they both stumbled, they could shift the world to fit their place on the ground. This person was his, his to touch, his to kiss and hold and make love to, his and only his forever. The enormity of his commitment was feather light in his mind. He wanted this, god did he want this and suddenly, small touches weren't enough. His hands, now sure of what they were doing, unbuttoned Akihiko's pants and got on his knees to slide them down his legs. It had been so long since he saw his naked body. Misaki's breath caught in his throat at the sight. The slightly humid air made his skin slick and shiny and he wanted nothing more than to feel his glowing body. One of his hands wrapped around the back of Akihiko's lean thighs as he licked a trail up his leg. "Misaki," Akihiko sighed, his voice thick with lascivious desires, as the flesh on his hips and lower abdomen was kissed and nipped at by eager lips.

"Can I?" Misaki asked, wantonly, licking the precum out of the slit of Akihiko's erection. Misaki stared hungrily at the sight before him. His crotch throbbed painfully in his pants as he absorbed the view of Akihiko's erection that pulsated with each beat of his heart. Some barely surviving piece of Misaki's mind told him to look away because the desire he was feeling from looking at that large, perfectly erect cock was just strange, but it was quickly drowned by the present and the present contained nothing but the sweet, clean smell of his husband and those dark amethyst eyes that were hazed by love and lust as he gazed down at Misaki's needy expression.

"Please," Akihiko obliged, his voice mirroring Misaki's. Misaki licked delicately at his entire member until it was shiny from saliva and gently sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around the velvet soft flesh and softly kissing. Making sure he inhaled deeply, so when he exhaled, he encompassed his lover in a warm, wet cloud, as he made his way down the shaft, varying the pressure, first sucking hard, then soft and sweetly. When it was in his mouth as far as it would go, he pulled back up sucking viciously at the tip, causing precum to pool onto his tongue. The taste was soothing and exhilarating all at once, salty, but sweet and musky at the same time. Akihiko was leaning against the house for support, one hand tangled in Misaki's hair, the other grasping white knuckled on the door frame. Breathing was a chorus of loud exhales, grunts and moans.

Misaki whimpered when Akihiko gently pushed him away. Misaki didn't want to stop, he wanted to feel the hot fluid coat his mouth and tongue and throat. "Come here." Akihiko forcefully lead Misaki to the bed by his hand. Falling down on the satin mattress, Misaki straddled Akihiko's waist and sucked the sensitive spot between his collarbone and neck and ran his hands roughly against his chest, initiating fervent moans from Akihiko's shining pink lips that he was licking and biting in an impassioned frenzy, as Misaki left love bites on his neck and chest. Misaki was enraptured by the reactions he could draw from the other man. The friction in his pants was getting extremely uncomfortable, so he stood up to remove the offending clothing. His pants slid off his feet and when he looked up, he was met with such a beautiful sight, it made his mind bleed in colors so bright the world lit up. Akihiko lay on the bed, just like he had left him, his entire being radiated the beauty of the male anatomy. His broad shoulders full of the knobs and dips and grooves of bone and sinew, his arms were sprawled at his sides waiting for Misaki's embrace, his ribs peaked shyly underneath skin so pale and lovely it was ethereal and deep lines were etched on his tapered torso where muscles were toned, but lean and unobtrusive. Continuing downwards, his eyes once again fell upon what he wanted to feel so bad, he needed him inside him, torturing those sweet, explosive, intimate places only Akihiko knew of. When he looked back up to his face, his heart sang a soft melody, his lilac eyes, shaped so beautifully, drank in Misaki's body, like necessary sustenance, his parted lips were so pink and devastating, the way they kissed, the words that fell from them and so many other capabilities, his jaw curved sharply and his hair clung in sticky strands to his flushed face and forehead. The rosy tint in his skin made Misaki start salivating more than he was, but more than that, he had never known that sweat could look so good. He felt it running teasingly down his own impatient body, but the way it beaded on Akihiko's lips and formed rivulets in the crevice of his muscles and the smooth, sensitive flesh of his neck made him forget how to breathe. Oh god, how bad he wanted this man was unnatural; no human body should be able to contain it. Misaki broke from his reverent observation and crawled back onto the bed. Lapping and sucking and licking at the flesh on his inner thigh before greedily swallowing his lover. Misaki moaned shamelessly around him, moving his mouth in time with Akihiko's gentle thrusts. "God, Misaki," Akihiko groaned, pulling desperately at the sheets below him. Misaki slowed his pace, admiring the openness Akihiko was showing, his lack of self consciousness, the way his back arched, asking for more. How could he have ever acted like he didn't want him? What would his life be like without this alluring, writhing man above him? Pushing such undesirable thoughts away, Misaki pulled Akihiko towards the edge and he could feel his lover's release coming soon by the way he tensed and the change in the sounds escaping those dazzling lips. When he came, he came hard and fast, Misaki smiled drunkenly at the flavor coating his mouth and drizzling down his face. Reluctantly swallowing the liquid, he lapped the rest off Akihiko's content, still throbbing cock and then made his way to up to his navel, dipping his tongue into the small hollow. The salt of sweat added to the melody of flavors playing in his mouth, Misaki stretched out on top of Akihiko, his erection pressing against Akihiko's abdomen as he watched transfixed as his husband caught his breath and laughed knowingly at Misaki's lust filled eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Misaki's forehead, "Who the hell taught you to do that?" he teased, his voice still husky and breathless.

Misaki glared at him, but the glare quickly turned to a smile and he kissed the corner of Akihiko's mouth, waiting for his heart to relax before he endured another round. "I want you inside me," Misaki sighed into Akihiko's mouth. Taking Misaki's face between his large, cool hands, Akihiko kissed him, pulling him into a kiss so deep it stole his breath away. Misaki reacted eagerly, opening his mouth to the comforting heat of Akihiko's tongue, kissing back hard and recklessly, twisting his fingers in that soft, silver hair, anything to make him closer. Their lips parted for mere fractions of seconds, just to gasp in a lungful of air and change angle before clashing their lips together harder, nibbling and sucking and licking in a savage passion. One of Akihiko's hands traveled down the soft planes of Misaki's back to roughly cup his small ass and gently tease his tight opening. Misaki mewled and cried out beautifully at his husband's every touch, reacting so strongly, Akihiko felt his erection growing harder and harder at every small sound or sight of creamy, eager flesh. Flipping him over to prepare him for the pain, Akihiko gazed lovingly at the body beneath him that was begging for his touch. Misaki grew impatient and Akihiko watched entranced as Misaki grabbed his hand and sucked on the long digits, coating them in saliva. When his fingers were properly coated, he withdrew them from Misaki's warm mouth, earning a small whimper, as his finger tips traced around the twitching pink hole. He watched fascinated as he slid half a digit in and fevered, silky muscles clamped down tightly around him. When that single finger grazed across Misaki's sensitive prostate he slid in another finger, watching lovingly as Misaki gasped and moaned longingly at the sensation. This had always been one of Akihiko's favorite parts, at the beginning of their relationship Misaki would usually stop complaining as soon as he was reminded of the pleasure to come and now, Akihiko watched, four years later, as the man he'd fallen so ardently in love with pulled him in, eager and unashamed of what he wanted.

Despite the urgency tugging at his every fiber, when Misaki's eyes caught Akihiko's, he melted further and his body relaxed at his loving lilac gaze. "You okay?" Akihiko asked, slowly scissoring his fingers.

"Mmmhmm," Misaki managed to say, biting his lip. It still hurt a little, but he knew that as soon as he felt Akihiko inside him the pain would quickly subside to be replaced with something much more powerful.

"Alright." Akihiko smiled and wrapped his arms lovingly around his husband to pull him into a sitting position. Akihiko felt Misaki's smile press against his shoulder and he gently took his chin in his hand, so their eyes were level. "I love you," he whispered against Misaki's lips. Groaning at the feeling and flavor, Akihiko intensified the kiss, their tongues knotting together and lips once again moving urgently with unspoken needs.

Misaki saw the places their bodies connected like explosions. Their hands intertwined, fingers lacing together sensually, and a wave crashed beneath his skin, when their hips, slick and sweaty from uncontained exhilaration slid against each others, fire bloomed like flowers, miraculously unfolding one petal at a time, its beauty increasing after each addition. Every kiss was like lightening shocking his fragile nerves and when Akihiko finally pressed his already weeping erection into Misaki's ravenous opening, Misaki thrusted down, swallowing him to the hilt and a star exploded behind his eyes, the bright light burned Akihiko into his mind. His hair, darkened with sweat and adhered to his flushed skin, perspiration beaded his flawless body and saliva clung to his rosy, sugary lips. Misaki's transparent emerald eyes brimmed with tears from the raw desire grinning lasciviously at its twin in Akihiko's smoldering dark eyes. Ripe with passion, they looked for an outlet in every inch of the others flesh. Their lips pressed together unrelentingly, tongues memorizing the crevices of their mouths and rubbing feverishly together. Feelings poured sweetly from their fingertips and they became saturated with the intensity of each other's love. Thrusting hard and recklessly, they hit all the unique spots that only two people who know one another wholly and completely could. They navigated one another's bodies flawlessly moving by instinct. Since they were both concentrated on bringing the other to that sweet precipice where they would only balance for a few precious seconds, their fingertips grazed the heavens together and they savored the heat of starlight in the same taste before freefalling through air spun of silver passion and platinum pleasure crashing back to earth with an ear ringing jolt. The animalistic sounds that had ripped unconsciously from their throats settled into greedy gasps for oxygen and gentle moans as their muscles reverberated with aftershocks. "I love you, Misaki. I love you. I love you. I love you…_Misaki_," Akihiko wantonly sighed with hot breath into his husband's ear.

Misaki knotted one hand into Akihiko's wet, silver hair and gently cradled his face in the other as he initiated a long, wet kiss, their tongues lazily sweeping across each other. "I love you too, Usagi san," he exhaled, lustily. Laying them down so Misaki was resting on his chest, Akihiko gently stroked Misaki's spine, while Misaki swept trails with his fingertips across Akihiko's torso, his ear pressed against the slowing, melodic beat of his heart. Their needs satiated for the moment, but not nearly saturated to the extent they were craving, they enjoyed long tender minutes of just feeling one another's skin and lips and breath.

"I can't get enough of you, Misaki," Akihiko whispered into Misaki's dark hair.

The words struck a chord in Misaki and he felt his pulse jump in response. "Usagi san?" he asked in confusion as he was gently kissed before being effortlessly adjusted. "What are you doing?" Akihiko had flipped Misaki around, so his knees were resting on Akihiko's shoulders and he was slightly elevated because of Akihiko relaxing against a tall stack of pillows.

"What does it look like?" was Akihiko's muffled reply as he licked Misaki's flushed, wet opening and sucked roughly at the flesh surrounding it, causing Misaki to blush bright red as his tongue explored areas that had him trembling from equal parts pleasure and embarrassment. Laying his head on Akihiko's thigh, he gasped and moaned desperately at the feeling of that searing, wet tongue teasing him. When it slipped inside him, licking at the silky, fevered muscles that twitched deliciously at his every touch, Misaki grasped desperately at Akihiko's hips, his mind becoming bleary and light from the feeling tearing at his nerves. His frazzled mind was confused when he heard a soft, sweet humming sound, but when he felt the reverberations hit his prostate and travel the course of innumerable sources of pleasure, bright spots flitted across his vision and he frantically cried out. Trying to resist the urge to thrust back at that indescribable feeling, he sucked hard and urgently on Akihiko's swollen erection, moaning uncontrollably around the incredible heat. Misaki ran the flat of his tongue quickly around the base, preparing the entire long, thick length for meeting friction when it slipped inside him.

Akihiko marveled at the creature before him. "_God you make me hard._" he groaned, wantonly against Misaki's flesh that was now inflamed with little red marks. Misaki whimpered at the loss of contact when Akihiko flipped him onto his back and quickly pounced on him, attacking his neck with impatient lips. Sparing no time, he formed a path of love bites down to Misaki's tender nipples. He trailed his tongue around one first before grabbing the bud in his mouth and pulling hard and insistently on the flesh while licking rough circles across the top. "Usagi san!" Misaki nearly shouted, pulling at his hair, "Stop teasing, I need to feel you inside me!"

Smashing their lips in a suffocating kiss, their tongues tangling together and teeth grinding when they tried desperately to get closer, Akihiko's eyes swam with uncharacteristic tears at the intensity of the emotions coursing the miles of veins running through his body. Misaki's hands slid to Akihiko's hips and he desperately guided them closer to him. Taking his time, loving the way Misaki begged, Akihiko pushed Misaki's knees to his chest and pressed the tip teasingly to his trembling entrance. Misaki's entire being shuddered at the gentle touch and Akihiko watched entranced as his lover's hands shook and his back arched. His slender chest expanded rapidly and his hands trembled as they wrapped around Akihiko's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. Feeling Akihiko partially slip into him from the change in position, he gasped and losing the last of his control Akihiko thrust fully into him. Misaki was enraptured by the look on Akihiko's face, his violet eyes half lidded and his beautiful lips open and moaning irrepressibly. He moved slowly at first, a steady rhythm that pulsed heavy waves of pleasure up their spines and through every crevice of their beings. Quickly, the steady cadence became intolerable and Misaki's hips undulated to meet the thrusts that were quickly becoming more urgent and demanding. Hitting his prostate every time, a thick coiling feeling gathered in Misaki's abdomen becoming more and more pronounced every second. Just the thoughts pouring into his mind were enough to send him hurtling towards a climax that would rack his entire being for hours, the thought of Akihiko filling him so completely, the thought that the rest of his life would be filled with this candy sweet, passionately intense nirvana and his anticipation for the strange but incredible feel of Akihiko climaxing inside him. As they built up towards the source of release for the second time that night, Misaki could hardly breathe, every feeling was too much and his throat was burning from gasping and crying out every time his prostate was so deliciously attacked. The space between them was practically nonexistent, their arms wound tightly around each other, lips smashed together or frantically finding an outlet in another area of accessible flesh, Misaki's nails were digging into Akihiko's back and his legs had slipped from his shoulders to wrap tightly around his waist. Pulling away a few inches, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's leaking erection and pumped it in the same rhythm as his unsteady thrusts. Misaki cried out louder thrusting back as hard he could while lying down by using his legs as leverage. "I love you, Misaki," Akihiko growled playfully in his ear, the almost painfully strong thrusts getting harder. Misaki was beyond the ability to form comprehensive words, so his reply was to pull him back into a brutal kiss, their tongues drinking in the taste of the other and their minds were introduced to a welcome oblivion as their bodies melded into one. Feeling as though his heart was trying to beat its way through his ribcage to join Akihiko's, Misaki felt his muscles tensing painfully, his mind bled colours he didn't know existed. "Usa-gi-san," Misaki cried in broken syllables, his tongue was thick in his mouth and his lungs were aching. The sweet throbbing was travelling up his spinal cord and resonating to his fingertips. Akihiko's hand rubbing his weeping erection was only making it that much more intense and he knew he was close to the end. His back arched to curve perfectly against Akihiko, they let out one final cry of bliss as they came again and Misaki tried desperately to get closer as they rode out the last tremors of pleasure, rocking in a slow cadence and Misaki reveled in the heat that had exploded inside him, coating his insides. Releasing his legs' vice grip on Akihiko's waist, he let them travel down and rest comfortably on his upper thighs, one hand running affectionately through his hair, the other's fingertips tracing patterns on his spine. Akihiko kissed his forehead, then each side of his face and the bridge of his nose. "A whole month…it was worth it in many ways, but I missed being close to you, Misaki."

"We still slept together every night, jeesh."

"And it was torture, you're so sexy when you sleep."

"You're an idiot," Misaki sighed, exasperated.

"And you're going to tell me it wasn't a struggle for you at all?" Akihiko asked, skeptically.

"It was relaxing." Misaki found it hard to meet Akihiko's eyes because in truth, after a week it had been anything but relaxing. He had found himself salivating over trivial common place actions, like rolling up his sleeves when he typed, running his fingers through his hair, when he got out of the shower and his skin was wet and rosy, or whenever he stretched and flesh was revealed along his pants line. He had also observed a great deal of adorable things he did, like biting his lip when he read or knitting his eyebrows together when he was thinking.

"Is that so? One wouldn't have guessed with the way you've reacted so far tonight, or from the lust filled, hazy gazes you've been giving me for the last two weeks."

"What lusty gazes?" Misaki asked, embarrassed because he realized it was probably true.

"Oh, darling," Akihiko sighed with a smile, running his hand through the soft damp mop of Misaki's hair, "Next place we stay, I will have to get a room with a mirror so you can see how beautifully you react."

"You're such a perv," Misaki said, mock indignantly. Their playful banter made him happy and he couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm your perv," Akihiko said, pecking him sweetly on the lips before rolling off him. Misaki gasped slightly when he realized Akihiko had still been inside him and he now felt very, very empty.

Akihiko smirked, as he lay close beside him, stretching his long body. "Ugh," Misaki said, wrinkling his nose as he ran a finger through the remnants of their love making on his stomach and felt it slowly leaking out him.

"Hmm," Akihiko pondered, as he rolled over on his side and leaned his head on his hand looking at Misaki before swiping his finger over the white fluid and licking it off.

Misaki raised his eyebrow curiously. "That was gross."

"Nothing about you is gross," Akihiko smiled and leaned over to lap the rest off his stomach and content member. Feeling his tongue swipe lovingly over his flesh, still thick with recollections of recent intense pleasure, made his breath hitch. "Yum, Misaki tastes so delicious," he sighed, contentedly.

"Usagi san, my body is not physically prepared to handle this again at the moment."

"You were the one complaining about being dirty, and now you're clean," Akihiko said, smirking.

Misaki wiped the corner of his mouth clean, but before he could pull his hand away, Akihiko captured it and sucked gently on the digit. He rolled his eyes, but was secretly intrigued by seeing his lover's small sweet gestures. Lying down on his side, he draped an arm over Misaki and Misaki turned his head to look at him. Their eyes implored each other for simple things, unspoken words, smiles that don't reach the lips and desires that were stirring lethargically at the moment, but were powerful and fast to surface. With the back of his fingers, Misaki stroked the sharp curve of Akihiko's jaw and he inched closer to lay his lips right below his bottom lip. They stayed like that for a moment, but when Akihiko tilted his head down, their lips tripped over one another's, dancing and caressing slowly. Akihiko pulled Misaki on top of him, so he could wrap his arms around him.

"Misaki?" he asked, swirling a strand of Misaki's silky hair around his index finger.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time to check out the Jacuzzi."

Misaki smiled to himself at the insinuation and lazily pushed himself up, stretching like a cat before allowing Akihiko to get up. Akihiko smiled at how adorable his Misaki had looked with his feline stretches and automatically scooped him into his arms, putting out the rosy globes of light before settling them both in the fragrant water. Misaki, of course, made indignant comments at being carried bridal style, but he quickly ceased his complaints when the wonderfully fragrant water enveloped him. He positioned himself so his legs straddled Akihiko's waist and they sat facing each other in the glowing indigo light shed by the stars burning in their place in the heavens and the moon that illuminated Akihiko's hair, rendering it the same shade as its silvery façade. "I'm happy," Akihiko whispered against Misaki's lips. Passion quickly replaced contentment as they felt the overwhelming allure of the other's flesh. Mouths content at mutual dominance of the kiss, they knotted their fingers together and only disengaged from any touch to continue their explorations elsewhere. "Misaki," Akihiko groaned through the kiss, "My Misaki." As much as it used to infuriate him, he had always known those words were true and they tasted so good in his mouth. Minutes or hours could have passed and the couple wouldn't have known the difference. The only thing that kept time was the seconds their lips separated, or the moments between caresses. Hands knitted together, mouths moving in sync, they bathed in nighttime ambience and floridly fragranced water, the world outside meant nothing because the only world that was tangible was the one they had created together.

Xx

_Hot sunshine, the light smell of flowers and ocean, _Misaki opened his eyes, _Usagi san. The perfect way to wake up._ Bathed in morning sunshine, Akihiko's mussed hair reflected in fragments of bright light and his face contained a child like brilliance in slumber. In reality, Misaki had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, but his body felt refreshed and ready to start another day. The memories of the previous night danced vividly through his tired mind. He still felt the effects saturating his entire being from being so thoroughly love drunk. Their limbs hadn't disentangled themselves for hours because the summer heat felt cold outside of each other's embrace. They'd made love until the sky turned lilac then fell into a welcome, lovely slumber. In the languid haze of sleep, it took him awhile to realize how dry and sticky his mouth was and how sore his every muscle was. Wiggling from Akihiko's tight embrace, he started working out the kinks in his back before he attempted the expedition of standing. Twisting his body, he groaned as his spine cracked in successive pops. Waking to the sound of Misaki rolling all over the bed, Akihiko watched his lover curiously as his adorable body twisted and his face scrunched. Knowing he had nearly pushed Misaki to his limit the previous night, he tried to take a firm grasp on his libido while he watched his muscle's tense beneath his milky pale skin and his adorable features pucker at the feel-good pain of sore muscles and bones being stretched.

"Good morning," he said in a quiet, husky voice.

Misaki's eyelids flew open at the sound, revealing those polished emerald gems that unconsciously smiled at his lover even as his mouth curved into a frown. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, sweetly.

"I'd rather be awake," he told him earnestly.

Misaki settled back on his side, so they were only inches apart. "Thank you," he said, his voice serious.

"For what, love?" he asked, running his long fingers through Misaki's hair and along his jaw, cupping his chin in his hand.

"This place is beautiful."

"I'm very glad you like it," Akihiko crooned, smiling his genuine smile that only Misaki ever saw. Akihiko gently pressed their lips together. Soft suction noises fell from their mouths as they covered one another's lips and faces with feathery kisses. When their movements started to become more fevered and eager, Akihiko abruptly pulled away and told Misaki, "This shall go no farther, you need breakfast and you need to make a full recovery by tonight," which of course made Misaki blush and Akihiko winked suggestively at him before scooping him into his arms and carrying him towards the bathroom. After their communal shower full of suppressed desires and the scent of coconut and mango and other sweet fruits and flowers, they parted while Misaki started the coffee and Akihiko went to bring in their luggage that had been left by the front door. When Akihiko joined him in the kitchen again, he was dressed in a tight, white, v-neck long sleeved shirt and Burberry boxer briefs. Misaki blushed at how good he looked without trying and went into the living room to find his own suitcase, where he quickly dressed in shorts and a lose fitting tank top.

"You are going to put on pants sometime today right, Usagi san?" Akihiko was back on the porch, gazing over the railing at the diamond plaited water.

"Only if you want me to, Misaki," he teased, but then quickly corrected himself, "Actually, I suppose I have to. We have plans today."

"More surprises?" Misaki asked, widening his eyes.

"Of course, we have a lot of time to kill and I plan on reveling in every moment of it," he told him, wrapping his arms around Misaki's small waist and kissing his forehead, "So you should get ready because we need to leave soon."

"Alright," Misaki said, leaning into his embrace.

**TBC**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! And sorry I didn't finish the honeymoon in this chapter it would have been way too long and taken way too much time to do all of it in one shot plus,..i wasn't sure I could do it okay (and I'm still not sure I did it okay, I just don't know *sigh*) and I was bombarded by homework **

**The honeymoon will resume in next chapter….i really wanna do something out of character and make them go to a night club…like a rave with glowsticks and techno cuz quite frankly, I like the mental image of Usagi in tight pants, no shirt, his chest splattered with neon paint and his hair all sticky from sweat and..*commence drooling* idk, I'd have fun with it…it would be a challenge to maintain their personalities, but I could try and erase it if it doesn't work out. (Mmm too much Queer as Folk =P) **

**Aww and Misaki would look so cute in like Ritsuka (from loveless) style clothes (the shorts and tanktops) and aaawwww, plus, Usagi would have fun writing things on his Misaki with neon paint…**

**Okay I'm gonna stop ranting and nosebleeding all over my lappytop.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are neat =^.^=**

**xoxo**


End file.
